Product stand-up devices already exist for standing up products of a plurality of product columns in stack rows, which are each associated with a product column, comprising at least one feeding unit for products lying flat, which feeding unit is common to the plurality of product columns, and/or comprising at least one removal transport unit for products stood up in the stack rows, comprising at least one erecting path for erecting the products of at least one product column, and comprising a plurality of shifting means, which are each associated with a stack row and are provided for producing an accommodating gap for lining up a following product of the particular product column. Here, the shifting means have a common driving means and for example are formed as separating wheels arranged on a common shaft.